Heartbreak Warfare
by Green Gallant
Summary: Goblet of Fire: After angering Harmonie at the dance. Harry convinces Ron to go back and apologise. Question is, how hard is it for the knucklehead Griffindor to tell her how he feels? Quite hard actually. One-sided Ron/Harmonie, Viktor/Harmonie. Songfic.


_Author's note: Hey this is my first time ever posting a Harry potter fic. This is not however my first story just so you know. I'm not sure why I hadnt posted any Harry Potter fics up till now. I guess I thought I wouldnt be able to capture thier characters as accurately. Yes I know I probably got Harmonie's name wrong, and that's probably going to bug some of you guys but whatever. I was watcing the moviews yesterday and kept coming back to the scene where Ron is jelious of Viktor Krum dating Harmonie. I think that's Goblet of Fire. I'm a little out of pratice, I havent picked up a book in years. I apologise for that. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this. I apologise for language to the younger set, if your like 13 or younger just ignore it. Anywho that's enogh out of me, enjoy the story. And let me know what you think. _

**Heartbreak Warfare**

As Harry and Ron ascended the stairs to their dorm, Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder stopping him and made him look back at him.

"You know you didnt have to be that hard on Harmonie." he told him.

"I wasnt being hard on her, I was just telling her facts." he said matter-of-fact.

"Yes but the way you went about it. You know she was really enjoying herself with Viktor and you made a total dick out of yourself." he told him.

"How was I being a dick?" he asked coming back a step. Harry just glanced back at him. Ron sighed as he finally answered him.

"All right fine. Its just something about him that gets under my skin." he told him.

"But you were fine with him at the World Cup." Harry said.

"Well what can I say Harry? Opinions change." he said as he started climbing the stairs again.

"You were jelious of him." his friend said. Ron stopped midstep and turned back at him insulted.

"Jelious? Of him? Why because he's good looking." he shook his head in disbelief.

"I was just looking out for Harmonie is all." he said dismissing the notion.

"Ron." Harry said.

"What?" he said annoyed. A moment later the boy finally relented.

"Oh all right. Maybe I was a bit jelious of him." he admitted.

"Just a bit." Harry said.

"Its just..." he threw his arms up exasperated before sitting down on the step.

"I dont know. Something about him rubs me the wrong way. Argh. She must think I'm the world's biggest arsehole right now." he said as he buried his face in his hands and mussed his hair.

"So how am I going to fix this mess?" he asked.

"Well...I know what you should do. I'm just not sure if she's in the mood to hear it." his friend answered.

"She'll probably turn me into a toad next time she sees me." he said looking up at Harry.

"That's a strong possibility." he replied poignantly.

"Your not exactly helping here." Ron said.

"I'm not the one that made her mad." he shrugged.

"Thanks for that sentiment Harry. Really your too kind." he said deadpanned.

"Come on Ron just go talk to her." Harry said clearing a path for him. Ron scoffed as he made his way past him.

"I think I'd rather be turned into a frog." he said as he walked past.

A few minutes had passed and Harmonie had still not recovered from her spat with Ron. The brunette remained on the steps as she was before with her shoes off to the side. By now several of the other Griffendor girls had comforted their friend as she told them about how Ron screwed up her night. Nervously the ginger haired boy stood at the foot of the Griffendor stairs unnoticed by any of the other girls. Until one of them looked up and saw him standing behind them. Ron threw up a hand and waved nervously at her acknowledging himself. The blonde haired girl then turned her attention back towards Harmonie and whispered to her friends. The brunette raised her head and turned to see him standing in the archway. He nearly retreated back a step but steadied his nerve knowing he would soon have to face her anyway. The boy gulped as he commanded himself to step out of the shadows. The girls surrounding Harmonie soon departed as he made his way over to her. Ron however was in no rush and made his way towards her as though crossing a mine field. Which might as well had been the case. Harmonie dried her eyes as she turned to face the boy that caused her strife.

"What do you want Ron?" she said in a half angry tone.

Ron swallowed as his brain scrambled to say something. At first it was nothing but gibberish but then cleared his throat as he tried to piece together what the hell he was going to say to her. She sniffled as she glanced over her shoulder at him, cheeks still burning red.

"Well? I'm waiting." she huffed.

"Look Harmonie...uh. All right look...I was wrong. I shouldnt have said those things...I'm sorry." he said.

Her temper began to level out as she asked him.

"Why did you say those things?" she asked voice still teeming in anger.

"I dont know. I say alot of things and dont really think it through. The point is I'm sorry. I had no right you know?" he said sheepishly.

Harmonie sighed as she got up and faced him.

"Why didnt you ask me out when you had the chance?" she asked.

"I dont know Harmonie. Really I dont. Things have been hectic and I thought..." he trailed off.

"Yes?" she said.

"I thought I could count on you." he reasoned.

"So you just expected I'd wait for you?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Yes. No! I mean...I....I'm just not good at this Harmonie." he said flustered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm a guy." he said.

"And what does that have to do with asking me out?" she said defensive.

"Oh bloody hell. I'm a guy alright?! I'm not good at this! I'm not good at telling people how I feel!" he yelled making his voice echo.

Harmonie stood there suprised as he face palmed and slid down to the ground.

"That's just not how I work." he finally.

Harmonie was touched as she kneeled down infront of him. A small smile started to form as she looked back at him.

"Now was that really so hard?" she asked.

"Quite frankly yes it was." he said flatly. Harmonie grinned as she placed a hand against his crown.

"Why do boys have to be so stubborn?" she mused.

"Because if we werent we'd be doomed." he joked.

A slight chuckle escaped her lips as she smiled at him.

"So do you wanna dance or something?" he asked pointing over his shoulder. Harmonie smile faded and looked down.

"I'm still here with Viktor though." she told him.

"Well is he still here?" he asked looking around.

"I dont think I should. Not without asking him first. He's been real good to me you know?" she said looking back at him.

"Yeah I...might have noticed that." he muttered.

"So you really are jelious of him arent you?" she asked. Ron muttered something that she couldnt make out.

"I'll take that as a yes. Look Ron your a great guy when try to be. I honestly wouldnt mind seeing more of that side of you. Thanks for coming to me." she said and hugged Ron.

The boy hugged her back and sighed deeply as he embraced her form. In the next instant she tried to pull back but Ron wasnt ready to relenquish her yet.

"Um Ron you can let go of me now." she said.

"Sorry." he said releasing her.

Hermonie kissed his forehead before getting up and went back to the dance hall. Ron watched her as she made her way back among the masses and reunited with Viktor. The Russian put his arm around her as she disappeared from view while Ron remained on the floor.

_Lightning strikes _

_inside, my chest to keep me up tonight_

_Dream of ways to make you understand my pain_

_Clouds of sulfur in the air_

_Bombs are falling everywhere_

_its heartbreak warfare_

_Once you want it to begin, _

_No one ever really wins _

_in heartbreak warfare_

_If you want more love, _

_why dont you say so? _

_If you want more love, _

_why dont you say so? _

_Drop his name_

_Push it in and twist the knife again_

_Watch my face_

_as I pretend to feel no pain_

_Clouds of sulfur in the air_

_Bombs are falling everywhere_

_its heartbreak warefare_

_Once you want it to begin_

_No one ever really wins _

_in heartbreak warfare. _

_If you want more love, _

_why dont you say so? _

_If you want more love, _

_why dont you say so?_

_Just say so..._

Harmonie looked over her shoulder at Ron who was still sitting there as he looked back at her in confusion. She whispered something to Viktor and quickly made her way over to Ron. Ron sat straight up as he saw her come towards him and quickly got off the floor. A moment later she finally reached him and took him by the arm into the dance hall while Viktor looked on.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I asked Viktor if it was alright to dance with you." she answered.

"And?" he probed.

"He said he didnt mind." she replied.

"I bet he didnt." he muttered to himself.

"You know I could go back to him if you want." she told him.

"No, no that's quite all right." he said as he took her hand still glaring at Viktor.

_How come to only way to know how high you get me_

_is to see how far I fall? _

_God only know how much I'd love you if you let me_

_but I cant break free at all._

He took his eyes off Viktor as he enjoyed his dance with Harmonie. At the doorway of the dance hall, their best friend Harry watched as they danced together. The bespectacled boy wizard smiled at his friend as Ron caught sight of him and gave each other a thumbs up. For the time remaining he tried to enjoy his dance with Harmonie but for some reason he couldnt throughly enjoy it. Not as long as he knew there was another boy in her life.

_Its a heartbreak..._

_I dont care if we dont sleep at all tonight_

_Let's just fix this whole thing now_

_I swear to God we're gonna get it right_

He held Harmonie closer to his body as his hands journied down to her rear. Harmonie rebuked him as they swiftly returned to her sides. Harmonie glared at him for even daring to try that. Ron grinned sheepishly in return.

"Dont make me hurt you Ron." she warned.

"Seriously I'm your best friend." she added haughtily.

"Sorry." he grinned.

_If you lay your weapon down..._

The song came to an end as they pulled away from each other but were still in each other's arms.

"Look Harmonie I'm really sorry about that. But I really do like you." he said softly.

"I know. But I just cant right now." she said running her fingers through his hair.

"Would you at least think about it?" he asked.

"Thanks for the dance Ron." she said pulling away from him and made her way back to Viktor.

_Red Wine and Ambien_

_You're talking shit again, its heartbreak warfare_

_Good to know its all a game_

_Disappointment has a name, its heartbreak warfare_

Ron hung his head and sighed as Harry came into the dance hall.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I screwed up." he answered.

Viktor put his arm around Harmonie's shoulders as she walked up to him. The guys looked on as the young couple left the dance.

"She'll come around eventually." Harry told him.

"Yeah I dont know about that mate." sighed Ron.

_Its heartbreak warfare_

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that? Its actually been a while sonce I've done a sad songfic. And I think that turned out a lot better than I thought. Originally I had another song in mind but then I got to thinking about this one and it seemed to fit better. And that might have been a lil ooc for him to grab Harmonie's ass but really who hasnt done that? Any other girl without a doubt. Harmonie, idk I was kind of wondering that myself. Well in any case. Let me know what you think of it. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


End file.
